Goodbye, Love James
by Piinkk
Summary: After being expelled, James Hopkins decides he's done with Bullworth and everyone involved so he moves to the big city, Los Santos. What ends up happening when he runs into Franklin Clinton, and is offered a job within the neighborhood dealers? *Rated T for minor drug use, bad language, and adult content.*
1. Forget Bullworth

_Author's Notes: Jimmy is 17 in the start of this story, and this all happens during his senior year of school, instead of Sophomore. The rest of the characters from Bully are aged up to match Jimmy's, while the character of GTA:5 remain the same as the canon game._

A Bully Fan Story.

Goodbye, Love James.

The worst thing that could have happened, had happened. James Hopkins had been expelled from Bullworth Academy, all thanks to Gary Smith. The principal had tried to call his mother, but to no one's surprise, she hadn't picked up, and neither did his deadbeat step-father. Sighing heavily, he slid down into the worn fabric of the chair, sitting across from Crabblesnitch's desk.

"So, you mother or father didn't pick up, you may stay in your dorm here until they can come to collect you," The man started, giving Jimmy that all too familiar cold stare. "But you may not attend classes, and you may not participate in school activities. I'm sorry." With that he gave a faux sympathetic expression and went back to writing down the paperwork for Hopkin's fate. The boy's brown eyes rolled along the desk, noting the ugly green lamp that only highlighted the dust floating in the room, the brown typewriter, and the single framed photo that was always facing away so he never knew who it was of. He raised an eyebrow, suddenly realizing he didn't have a single pen on his desk, did he ever do paperwork then? How was he filling out his? Jimmy didn't even give him another moment of his time, and stood, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets, and giving the man a hurt look.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I won't be a bother." And with that, the boy turned on his heels and left the depressing office and exiting the main building. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but he did know he wanted to be away from this damn town. He had been saving up money from doing those weird jobs from the other students, and maybe some he had taken for the hell of it, and he was going to use it to buy a ticket, or a cab fare, anything.

An hour and a half had passed, the school bell had rung once in that time, and the boy's dorm was empty, leaving him to make his getaway. He had packed his suitcase full of clothes, and some of the cool things he had learned how to make in his Chemistry class, along with some snacks, and a bottle of liquor he had swiped from Coach Burton, vodka. He made sure he had taken everything he needed, and anything that had evidence of his move to Los Santos. He had a while before the bus would arrive, so he decided to hang around the town, maybe the carnival for a couple of hours.

Once the bus arrived, it was roughly four minutes after midnight, and the chill of the air made Jimmy shiver a few times. As the massive, silver hunk of metal whined to a stop, its brakes shot out a sharp poof of air, and the hydraulic doors opened with a quiet creak. The driver looked angry, almost like he hated his life, that makes two of us, Jimmy though glumly.

"Nonstop ride to Los Santos?" The driver questioned the younger boy, with a popped eyebrow.

"Yup." Jimmy said plainly and gathered up his suitcase and backpack before stepping up onto the bus. Showing his driver the ticket, he then headed to the very back, and stored his suitcase in the overhead compartment, and slumped down into the padded seats. It took a moment before the bus driver shut the doors and began the long trip. Los Santos was a couple of hours away from Bullworth Academy, and he had prepared for it by downloading a few albums to his phone. The boy got out his headphones from the backpack, and plugged it into his phone's headphone jack, and let the music try to calm his anxiety. He didn't like to admit that he was nervous, he always felt like he needed to be tough, but choosing to run away from his 'home', was a big one, and deep down inside he felt the need to stay and wait for his mother to return from her vacation to pick him up, chew him out, and haul him away to another school. But would she really…? She wasn't even returning the school's phone calls, and to Jimmy, that meant she didn't care any longer.

It felt like it took longer than it really was, but that was all due to his nerves. It was around eight AM when the bus pulled into the Los Santos bus station, and the driver instructed all passengers to leave the bus, as this was the last stop. He took a single breath, and got all his bags, and stepped off the bus into his new life, Los Santos.


	2. A start to a new beginning

The city seemed normal enough, well, as normal as Bullworth anyways. Jimmy stepped off the bus and walked a few steps forward into the bus station's passenger loading zone, dropping his luggage next to him. Hazel eyes began to scan around the city, taking note of the various cars and buildings. There were a lot of different things here compared to his old school, fancier and more expensive things for one. He had never seen a sports car roll through Bullworth before, yet it seemed to be a fairly often vehicle here. There were loads of different buildings too, and this part of the town had a very used feeling. The buildings were faded looking, as if they had been standing the longest.

He took a few more steps to take a better look, when a city map came into view. It was like one you'd find at a mall, a couple feet high and backlit, topped off with a bright red 'You Are Here!' Sticker. Jimmy rolled his eyes at the sticker, but glanced around the map to find where his apartments would be. The part of the city he was in was called Textile City. He doubted where he was going to live was anywhere remotely nice, he didn't have much money saved up, so a down payment was out of the question. Once he located his apartment building's location, he decided to hoof it and save the money he would have used as cab fare.

He didn't know how long he had been walking for, nor did he really mind it. The entire journey to his new home was filled with different questions and answers he wasn't sure were the correct ones. Would he make it here? How would he afford it? Was this a big mistake?

Then the apartments came into view, the Hoard House, located on Vespucci Boulevard. The name sounded fancy, but it was far from that. Now it wasn't entirely ghetto, but it did look like it had been in better condition at some point. Jimmy sighed a bit and pushed the double doors open with his free hand, immediately greeted with a concoction of wet dog and bleach. He tried to avoid it as best as he could, approaching the main desk of the room. A older woman was seated behind it, the desk itself was a faded brown wood, with damaged corners where people had ran into it multiple times. It's decoration pieces had a very thick layer of dust, making the brown color look grey. The woman behind it had bushy red hair, purple bags under blue eyes, wrinkles and a pair of red glasses that had a thin chain attached, which was rested around her neck.

"Uh, hello," Jimmy started, feeling out of place. "I'm here to get my key?"

The woman glanced up to him from a magazine she was browsing, the glasses enlarging her eyes to a cartoon like size. "Hello young man, what is your name?"

"Jimmy Hopkins." He replied blandly, watching her pull out a ratty, black notebook and a blue ink pen.

"And can I get a form of ID, hun." She said with zero change in her monotone voice. He handed over his drivers license he had gotten the year before, feeling very uncomfortable now. She took a few moments too put a packet of papers together, and placed them on the desk in front of him, returning his license back. "Just sign this contract, two years minimum here, and then the rules."

Jimmy took a few minutes to read over the papers, trying his best to understand the context, and making sure everything was okay. He took the blue pen from her, and signatured where she had marked, and handed it all back to her.

Once she filed everything away, she gave him a copy of the papers, another paper with the apartments facilities information, and finally, his two silver keys.

"Don't loose your keys, and enjoy your stay at the House." With no further words, she returned her bored gaze back to her magazine, leaving the boy to carry up his stuff to the third floor, room nine. The key slid in smoothly, and he pushed the door open to a dark, empty one bedroom one bath.

Stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, he sighed. "It's a start." It had come with a cheap twin sized bed, a mattress, a filthy looking couch, and a very basic dining table set. It was better than nothing, he thought while making his way into the bedroom, dumping all his stuff into the floor.

Taking a few moments to make the bed with the sheets he stole from his Bullworth dorm, the boy then collapsed onto his newly made mattress, sighing heavily as he felt his body relax into the sheets below. He knew moving was difficult, and the first day was the worst, but he had some sort of mixed feeling in his gut. A mixture of dread, anger and anxiety. He thought that maybe a few days of this would help ease his nerves, getting used to the rhythm of the city.

Jimmy took out his cellphone and jammed his headphones in, turning up his music. He lied there for a good hour before he felt his eyes start to droop. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, safe in his new home.


End file.
